Because Of You
by LittleInk
Summary: In a twist of fate, Kurt is left to deal with Blaine clinging onto life and the effects of his own mistakes. Rated T for language, a five part short.
1. Part 1

I apologise for how short it is but that's all it is, a short and not so sweet drama about coming to terms with losing somebody you love. Enjoy! I'm new to writing fanfiction so this is just something to keep my time _somewhat _productive, but even so, please drop me a review! I'd appreciate it so much. Part two should be up soon enough. For now, have a wonderful day and fill it with pretty things. I like pretty things.

I don't own Glee, I'm not affliated with FOX, blah blah blah. If I wrote Glee it would be the Quinn and Blaine show.

* * *

"For the last _fucking _time, Blaine!" Kurt snapped, pacing through the hospital car lot in nothing short of a rage, "Why is it I can't even lock eyes with another person anymore?"

"I didn't say you couldn't," Blaine yelled with a hint of desperation in his voice, quick on his tail, "But you're in there with Karofsky every single day now. You cancelled _our _date night to go and see him, then lied about it!"

"Why would I tell you when I knew you'd react like this?"

"I've got a right to care about you, Kurt. That kid is bad for you."

"You're not my mother," Kurt spat, charging full steam ahead, "She's dead, remember."

"Kurt.." Blaine made a fleeting attempt to lock fingers with the older boy and stop him hurrying away quite so soon, but it proved to be useless, "Just wait, would you?"

Kurt whipped around and stopped dead in his tracks, his chest rising and falling rapidly in anger, "I thought we trusted each other. Dave tried to take his own life not two weeks ago and now I've left him to cry into his bedsheets. Because of _you_."

"Wait, hang on," he said, shaking his head slightly as Kurt began to pull away again, "Hey.. stop!"

There was a flare of nostrils as Blaine cut in front of him and placed his hands firmly on the taller boy's glamorously padded shoulders. Kurt glanced around anywhere other than the hazelnut eyes he knew so well and swallowed his insticts.

"Why are we fighting? Really though. It's all we've been doing these past few weeks."

"That's not my fault," Kurt sniffed, "If only you had a little more faith in me."

"Fai- Kurt, you have all my faith!" Blaine said incredulously, taking his hands away and pressing them to his head in frustration, "All I've ever given you is faith! I'm 100% here you for about NYADA, your future in general, all I ask is that you tell me stuff once in a while! Why is that so hard?"

"I'll never get into NYADA anyways, with Little Miss Perfect around," he said through gritted teeth, beginning to walk again. Blaine stayed in front and paced backwards towards the mouth of the car lot, refraining him from escaping this time, "For fuck's- Blaine let me walk!"

"Kurt, you're going the wrong way. The car lot is back through the gates and Cooper is waiting to pick us up round the side of the hospital. Just turn around."

"You brought _Cooper_ into this?" Kurt exclaimed, way past caring for his dignity now, "Wait, so you look through my messages, find out I'm that I'm visiting a _friend_ and proceed to pretty much stalk me with your brother. Not to mentioning bombarding into the ward and demanding why I was here again.. God you're so _jealous_!"

"I am _not _the jealous type, so shut up!" Blaine said defensively. The anger boiling in his blood was becoming harder and harder to ignore and his collected attitude was beginning to slack, "I told you, I just want what's best for you!"

"This is not what's best for me! Why are you even still here, Blaine? I don't want you here. Just leave me alone and come back when you're ready to apologise to me and Karofsky!" Kurt's stomach twinged after the words left his lips, regretting them instantly. Nausea washed through him.

Blaine stopped and almost laughed in disbelief. He held his hands up as if to say 'I'm done' and began to stride across the road, shaking his head as he left.

"Wow, Kurt," he said with a bite in his voice, locking eyes with him a few times, "Wow. Okay, all I want is what's best for you, and you can't even see that? Fuck this. All I'm trying to do is be a good, _loving _boyfriend, someone who supports you and helps you make the right decisions. Karofsky made your life hell and you're suddenly fine to give him another chance! What is even up with that? I feel like I don't even know you anymore. You're not the person I fell in love with."

"Blaine, stop!" Kurt cried as he made his way across the road, a stylish black Audi turning in from a junction. He could see what was happening already. Blaine's head ducked into his duffel coat, the car approaching with a lazy driver blaring house music through the boom box. _No, no, no._

"Just leave me alone!" Blaine called back, quickening his pace.

"Blaine, no, the car!"

But the words were just a whisper on his lips as the two collided with a sickening crunch.

* * *

Author's note:

Y'ello again. Hoping you enjoyed it and that it wasn't _too _out of character because that's one of my many downfalls. If you liked it, hated it, anything- drop me a review and say what you want! My skin is thick for a reason ;-)

Apologising for how sexual that last little footnote sounded, I regretted it the second I typed the damn thing. Anyways, thanks for reading.

- Littleink.


	2. Part 2

Hello again. How are we? Good, I hope.

So, there you have it. The beginning of the aftermath. It's a short part, but the next two will probably be longer and I don't doubt we'll be seeing Karofsky again as Blaine fights for his life. Incredibly dramatic oo, I know, so I apologise for any embarrassing OTT extracts you may come across. Enjoy! BE SURE TO **REVIEW. **_:-)_

Again, I don't own Glee or FOX, I'm just a fan. Don't sue me! *cowers*

* * *

The child's bloodcurdling shriek went on way after Blaine's was silenced. Kurt stood there, motionless, the screams and the screeches of tyres just a muffled sound in his mind- almost like he had his fingers pressed tightly into his ears to block them out. The world was fuzzy and at that moment, Kurt Hummel realised that the movies he watched every Friday were beginning to imitate life. As if time stopped.

The child's scream breaking into an unsettled cry.

The mother carefully pushing her hand over her baby girl's eyes to silence its sorrows.

The driver of the Audi who had been so thoughless despairing at the sight of the mangled young boy on the road.

A passerby taking action and sprinting back through the car lot and into the hospital.

Kurt standing there, quite limply, witnessing it all.

And of course, Blaine. His poor, sweet Blaine, with his face smacked against the tarmac. He didn't dare to look at him.

"Does anybody know him?" another man cried as the woman hushed her child away from the scene. The driver continued to weep into his car bonnet as a crowd pooled around the Audi. Kurt's mouth gaped open a little, but it was as if somebody had forced it back shut to retain any words he may have wanted to speak. _Blaine._

"That boy," an old man who had been walking his dog on the footpath observed, raising an unsteady and accusing finger at Kurt, "They were arguing."

Before he knew it, Kurt was being pushed and bustled closer and closer to Blaine by a wave stemming from the sea of people, awash with murmurs and suspicious glances. Every step he was forced to take brought reality closer, every step causing the fuzzy focus of Blaine's body to focus. Protesting wordlessly, escape suddenly seemed impossible. _Blood._

"No.. I don't want.. _stop it_!" Kurt cried painfully, a harsh sob escaping. His lip trembled, tears spilling from his eyes, "Don't lay a fucking finger on him!"

"Is he like this because of you?" the old man griped ignorantly, "Is this your fault?"

"No.. I.. oh my god, _Blaine_," Kurt wept, falling to his knees and clutching the younger boy's hand desperately as the paramedics from the hospital made their way through the crowd. It was limp, lifeless, the small measure of heat it embodied escaping.

"_Blaine.._" Kurt whispered, resting his head on the tarmac and releasing a whisper of tears that hadn't quite yet registered, "Baby, you're broken everywhere.. I'm so fucking _sorry_ Blaine.."

"Young man?" a paramedic asked sympathetically, attempting to ease him up from the ground.

"Get off me!" Kurt whispered harshly, "And don't touch him! No, stop it, you'll break him!"

"Sir, I highly suggest that you go and find a spot in the A&E reception so we can get him inside. I know it's hard, but every second we leave it, there's less chance of us helping him. Has he got any relatives?"

"H-his.. br-brother," Kurt mumbled, his hand rising to his face as his lip trembled uncontrollably, "H-he's waiting to p-pick him up. A b-black Qashquai."

The paramedic passed on the information she had just received to her colleage privately, who then set off into the car lot to hunt out Cooper Anderson. Kurt watched in despair as they set the stretcher down on the road and began to lift the boy up, his arm falling limply from the side. Again, the traces of blood were present and the painful outline of his wristbone was visible against his battered skin.

_"You're not the person I fell in love with."_

Kurt winced as he followed the paramedics orders, retracing the steps of his accusations through the carlot and into the hospital. He was shaking, sick to his stomach, words inaudible. It took all his might to swallow any feeling of nausea that had arose.

_"Just leave me alone."_

Every feeling of anger he had come to own gone as quick as the cherry blossom folded over in the springtime. All he yearned for to whisper that he was sorry, kiss his face and nurse him better, but the future was obscure now. In all honesty? The feeling petrified him and the situation felt alien. His body had rejected acceptance of the news the way a baby rejects food when being spoonfed.

Kurt wished with every inch of his heart, every depth of his soul that he could rewind time and take Blaine's place.

* * *

Tadaaaa~ I hope you enjoyed it. This whole world of fanfiction is completely alien to me and writing is never something I've done much but I must say I'm finding it fun and thank you for the feedback I've received. It's rare I get that.

Have a great day and don't forget to **review** whether you liked it or hated it because anything is helpful! Keep an eye out for Part 3 which should be up in the next few days or so. I'll keep you updated.

-Littleink.


	3. Part 3

Wow, I am writing like a trooper today (not necessarily a good thing but go with it). In fact, I think this little fic may be finished by Wednesday! Woop woop chicken soup.

AN UPDATE: I'm extending it to **five **parts rather than four as I feel I just can't fit everything I want to say in four parts- a good thing I hope?

In part 3 we'll be seeing a wee bit of Cooper although I apologise, there's no main focus on him- however we'll be seeing Karofsky again for sure. Just bare in mind that I'm a big Klaine shipper so I'd never let Dave get in the way of their relationship, as much as my heart goes out to him. This chapter is pretty extensive in comparison to my previous two and the same probably goes for future parts.

That's it, I think. Enjoy (well, try lol) and **review**!

* * *

An hour passed and Kurt had not moved from his seat in the waiting room.

Cooper sat awkwardly near him, eyes strained and focused straight ahead into a fathomless daydream. They shared a few glances from time to time but Kurt didn't quite feel the older Anderson was ready to discuss the situation as it stood- especially not with the boy who had betrayed his brother's trust and inflicted pain upon him. He felt one wrong turn and the older Anderbro would explode into a fit of rage.

It was all his fault.

Hopeful murmurs from the mouths of nurses and doctors washed past every so often, but none concerning Blaine- even so, Kurt held onto every 'he's going to make it' and 'he's breathing' that he could grasp, as few as they were. A & E was a dark place.

"I'm getting a drink," Cooper said finally, rising from his seat and gravely leaving the room. Kurt gestured a polite nod and folded his arms slightly, hands running over goosebumps on smooth skin. He was thirsty, but had no intention of leaving to satisfy this craving. Amongst all of his woes, he did feel Cooper's exit allowed him to breathe, relax, calm himself- the tight pressure had slackened and the tension had vacated, leaving only raw feelings that Kurt was determined to bandage. He dreaded to consider the options that he would take with him when leaving the hospital. _Do or die_, Kurt thought, the pit in his stomach giving him a punch for good measure, _Which will it be? _

One habit Kurt Hummel maintained was irritational overthinking. Blaine liked to call it 'a spiralling imagination' which he found an endearing compliment but could never believe or apply it. However, Kurt didn't care about that now- the scariest thing was that this was the closest his assumptions had ever been to reality, and it petrified him. In his mind, it was already over. A lifetimes of memories, gone. Memories that would be left in the walls of the place forever.

A night of stolen kisses and whispered conversations.

Rainy Saturdays at the Lima Bean the next morning.

Kurt turning his nose up at Blaine's medium drip.

Blaine pulling that adorable puppy face because medium drip was 'just, like, totally awesome.' Kurt liked that one the best.

_"I love you." "I love you too."_

Duets in the choir room that seemed to blot the whole world out even though everybody was watching.

Karofsky's suicide attempt that had changed everything.

The tension rising between them as he was nursed back into sense whilst Blaine was left in the cold.

Blaine's continuous desperate efforts to show his affection, only to be ignored by an oblivious Kurt.

The sushi class at the mall they had planned to take before Kurt had picked a visit to Karofsky over Blaine. _One more memory I could have shared with him. One more day of growing old together. Overthinking my ass_, he thought.

-x-

"Hello?"

Kurt had been sitting with his head over the toilet for the last ten minutes, spewing out his feelings in the hope that they would never be reunited with him again. It was an empty dream, of course, as no matter how much gagged and groaned his gut remained laden with guilt and every other feeling that had been sucked into him like a blackhole after witnessing the crash. Only now had he been interrupted, by a click of the door and a swing of hinges.

"Kurt, is that you?"

_Shit, _Kurt thought in frustration, resting his cold and sweaty forehead on the toilet basin. He croaked a little as if to be sick again, but his stomach was vacant and he was determined not to make any more noise. Silence fell from his lips wordlessly.

"Kurt, I just heard you. I can see your leather boots under the cubicle."

"What are you doing here, Dave," Kurt said through gritted teeth, reluctant to unlock the door and look into the eyes of the sorry sight he had chosen over his own boyfriend. Tears were revealed with a blink but he quickly smudged them with his thumbs. _What was I even thinking_.

"I'm going to the bathroom.. why are you kneeling on the floor?" the voice echoed, "I thought you were all, y'know, fussy about your jeans. Wait, are you being sick?"

"Just leave me alone, Karofsky!" Kurt choked threateningly, curling up into a protective ball, "I'm not coming out so you might as well _go_."

"What is up with you? You were fine not three hours ago!"

"Should you even be out of bed?" Kurt spat, his bottom lip trembling uncontrollably. He willed himself to stop, to stop being so cruel and blaming a suicidal boy for his own mistakes in life- but he couldn't. Something boiling inside him was hungry for Dave's feelings and was about to bubble over.

"Kurt-"

"Just go!" he retorted, a silent sob arising in his throat.

He heard a few paces towards the cubicle and a rap of knuckles on the door.

"Let me in."

"Go away."

"I'm not going away."

"Just leave!"

"Do you want me to climb over the door? Because I will."

After a few moments, it swung open to reveal Kurt hunched up miserably in the corner, his eyes bitter. Karofsky's brow furrowed.

"Uh, wow. Okay. Tell me what's going on."

Regrettably, Kurt took the hand that was extended to him.

* * *

Two parts posted in one day eh? *mild round of applause* Hope you liked it. Next chapter let's hope for an update on little Blainey's condition in A & E, also any other ideas are welcomed! I thrive off them.

I'll try to post part 4 tomorrow or Tuesday depending on how far I am study wise, but I'll keep you posted. Please be sure to drop me a **review **as they keep me motivated to write, and I want to know how you're feeling about the fanfic so far :-) Other than that, have a nice day!

Littleink.


	4. Part 4

And Part 4 is up! Apologies for how short it is- I've had a **lot **of homework to catch up on with my GCSEs coming up and everything, and I wanted to get a post done. Hopefully you'll like it.

Oh look, we're almost at the end of the five part short. Although this is nothing special, I've enjoyed writing and I hope I'll continue to commit myself to fanfiction. There's a first time for everything, right? Drop me a review if you're feeling nice, whether you liked it or hated it as I've always said, because it's other people's opinions that I go from.

Have a nice day and I hope you enjoy reading.

* * *

It had taken Dave twenty minutes to coax Kurt back into reception and withdraw the news of Blaine's crash in one long, continuous thread. They were left to awkwardly ponder over the day's events in unspoken agreement.

"Er.." Karofsky began finally, mind focused on twiddling his thumbs., "That really just..? Wow."

"Exactly," Kurt replied grimly, his fist clenching around the arm of the waiting room chair, "Wow."

The silence hung over them like a bad smell from the hospital bedpans.

"..He'll be okay though, right?"

A half-hearted shrug provided a reply, "You should go back to your room."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's not supposed to mean anything, Karofsky. I'd just rather be alone right now. Anyways, you're not supposed to be out."

"You're mad at me, aren't you?"

"Why would I be mad at you?" Kurt said wearily, too exhausted to be angry. _I just want Blaine back. That's all I fucking want._

"You know why," he said solemnly.

"I..", Kurt began, shifting position slightly, "I'm _not _mad at you. I thought I was, but.. I'm not. So don't go doing that. I'm mad at myself more than anything, I guess."

"Don't be."

"Really, Dave. How can I not hate myself for this?" Kurt almost laughed, but it was a sad laugh. A laugh that you'd expect to hear from 100 metre runners after coming last in a race. Any trace of humour was quick to melt from his face.

"He might be okay," Dave suggested lamely, "People make it through stuff like this. I mean.. look at me. I did this all to myself on purpose and I'm still standing here."

"Please don't bring that up." There was an urgency in his voice, "He'd never do anything like you did to himself. He's not like that, Dave. This was all just a _horrible _mistake."

"Uh-huh. Pretty horrible."

"Mmmmmhm."

"Right," he said, "Well.. maybe I should go back to my room."

Kurt blinked gently, glancing at Karofsky as he rose from his chair, "Oh. Okay. I.. sorry for.. yeah. Good to see you getting better."

They both nodded in unison, the atmosphere uncomfortable.

"Oh, and Kurt?" Dave said before leaving the room, his hand swaying on the door frame slightly, "I'd never try and take you from Blaine. Where would the competition be? You.. you love him so much. Just try not to worry."

Kurt nodded briefly, swallowing. He relaxed into his seat.

The song switched on the radio with a short announcement in tow, the music beginning to echo around the room, "And, up next we've got Ashes and Wine from the lovely Alison Sudol- you may know her as A Fine Frenzy, and she's going to be big! Enjoy avid listeners, and don't forget to tune in all day long!"

"Why do they even play depressing stuff like this in here," Kurt muttered breathily to himself, "In a fucking A & E. _Really _perks people up."

_Don't know what to do anymore  
I've lost the only love worth fighting for  
I'll drown in my tears  
Don't they see?  
That which show you, that which make you hurt like me_

_All the same_  
_I don't want mudslinging games_  
_It's such a shame_  
_To let you walk away_

_Is there a chance?_  
_A fragment of light at the end of the tunnel?_  
_A reason to fight?_  
_Is there a chance you may change your mind?_  
_Or are we ashes and wine?_

_Don't know if our fate's already sealed_  
_This day's spinning surface on a wheel_  
_I'm ill with the thought of your kiss_  
_Coffee laced intoxicating on her lips_

_Cut it out_  
_I've got no claim on you now_  
_Not allowed to wear your freedom down_

_Is there a chance?_  
_A fragment of light at the end of the tunnel?_  
_A reason to fight?_  
_Is there a chance you may chance your mind?_  
_Or are we ashes and wine?_

_I'll tear myself away_  
_That is what you need_  
_There is nothing left to say_  
_But:_

_Is there a chance?_  
_A fragment of light at the end of the tunnel?_  
_A reason to fight?_  
_Is there a chance you may change your mind?_  
_Or are we ashes and wine?_  
_The day's still ashes and wine_  
_Or are we ashes and wine?_

"Kurt?"

Kurt quickly wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, sniffing viciously. It was Cooper, with a Costa coffee in tow. Unlike their last encounter, he didn't seem angry.

"Y-yes?"

"The doctors want to see us."

"Oh."

* * *

Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuun. Guess it's the beginning of the end for this little fic. Keep an eye out for the final part; it should be posted by Wednesday with hope! **Review/read/subscribe**, whatever tickles yo' pickle.

Also, anything you'd like to see in a future fanfiction? Put it in the review too. I'm open to anything Glee/Harry Potter/GONE saga and I'd love to hear from another person before writing.

As our friend Tony would say, have a greaaaaaaaaaaaaaat day (did I really just say that omg okay bye).

Littleink.


	5. Part 5

Wow. The final part is up, so all I can say is that I hope you enjoy reading. I've thoroughly loved this writing experience and I hope I continue to commit myself to fanfiction, even if I'm _far _from the best author in the world. It kind of feels like an accomplishment.

**Remember to review and tell me your thoughts!**

* * *

"Cooper," said a tearful Kurt as they stalked down the halls of the hospital, "Cooper.. I'm so sorry. For all of this. I'm just.. I can't believe.. oh _fuck_.."

"Hey," he replied sharply, although his tone was sympathetic and somewhat sad, "This could be _good_ news. So don't go blaming yourself yet, alright?"

Kurt's vision slid to the older Anderson, who was striding ahead with a mask of fake confidence. He didn't flinch as the young boy's duck egg blue eyes settled on him and watched him walk for an awkward few moments.

"I-I know," Kurt mumbled as he pushed hair out of his face, his cheeks flushed, "I just.. I can't stop hurting. The worst part is I know Blaine is hurting more than I'll ever know and it's all because of _me_."

"Look, kid," Cooper sighed, his pace ceasing. He turned to face his shorter companion, "I was angry at you before. You were careless and Blaine deserved more. But, at the end of the day, you do deserve him, Kurt."

"..You really think so? Because lately I'm starting to wonder whether that's true."

"We've all made mistakes. I've made _big _ones.. I left Blaine just like you were about to," he explained, his eyes focused, "And I'll never do it again. Just promise me you won't either. You'll give him what he needs to be set for life."  
"Of course I will," Kurt whispered, nodding slightly, "If.. if I do get the chance."

"Don't say that."

"But.. Cooper.. that _smack_ when he crashed.."

"Hey. Bubbles. We're going to walk into that room, and they'll hit us with whatever they need to tell us," he declared, "We'll deal with whatever we hear in the aftermath. Okay? Blaine's a fighter. He'll make it through."

"I.. Okay," Kurt said, swallowing his nerves, "Yes, okay."

The next few moments were both incredibly surprising and awkward for Kurt Hummel, but he revelled in them.

Part of him was thinking, _Cooper is hugging me. Is this a sign that he's forgiven me? That he's accepted me? Or that he's not blaming me? Well this is emotionally exhausting._

The other part of him was thinking, _Should I hug back? No, Kurt, don't hug back. Let him do the hugging or he might change his mind and knock you clean out._

The last, pre-crash part of him was thinking, _OH MY GOD COOPER ANDERSON FROM MY FAVOURITE ADVERT IS HUGGING ME WE ARE EMBRACING BABIES ARE BEING MADE! _but he ignored that part wisely.

After awkwardly pulling away and receiving a pat on the back, they continued to stride forward with matching foot steps, a few grateful glances flitting back and forth before they reached the ward. The nurse greeted them with a sympathetic glance, encouraging them both to take a seat whilst she checked through her chart.

"So.. how is he?" Cooper began, wringing his hands. Kurt could already see his nerves were showing as they glistened with sweat in the hot white lighting of the hospital, but he stayed silent and listened intently.

"The good news is he's alive," she said, nodding. The pair exchanged sighs of relief, Kurt's heart pounding against his Marc Jacobs jumper, "But his condition is unsure."

"Can we see him?" Kurt blurted out suddenly, perching on the edge of his seat. _He's alive. He's alive. Oh god, he's alive. _

"Maybe in a little while," she said, "See, Mr Hummel, the car crash was severe and we're concerned as his head was directly hit. That kind of thing.. it results in brain damage."

"But.. he's okay, isn't he? You said that, y-you said he was okay!"

"..And he most likely is. However, we fear he may suffer long term memory loss when he wakes up from his coma."

"Coma?" Cooper exclaimed, and Kurt's hand raised to his mouth.

"_Medically induced_ coma. We did it to stabilise his condition," she reassured, "He'll wake up within 24 hours, hopefully. But.. please be prepared if he doesn't remember your faces at first. We'll keep you updated- so feel free to wait in the outpatients."

Cooper nodded, face drawn and pale, "I still need to call my parents. Just.. you go and take a seat, Kurt." And with that, he slid off.

"Wow," Kurt whispered in a flustered voice before leaving the room also, "He's.. he's alive. He's still alive."

-x-

Kurt waited.

Waited for a noise.

Waited for footsteps.

Waited for Cooper to return with news from the nurse.

But none of his wishes were granted.

In reality, a lot less than he had imagined happened in the long fourteen hours at the outpatients. Time dragged his heels, and other than a few short bathroom breaks and trips to the coffee shop, Kurt had pretty much created a home around his plastic chair whilst waiting for the news he needed. Like his own little habitat. It didn't taste the same without Blaine- the coffee was bitter and grew cold as it neighboured the seat opposite him.

_Beep. _It was an unknown number.

_Squirtle. _It was Cooper._ Any news on Blaine yet? _

_No, not yet. _

_Oh. You'll update me if there is though?_

_Sure I will. Where are you?_

_Waiting for my parents. They're on a flight back from New York- they booked to come back to Lima as soon as they heard._

_Tell them I'm sorry._

_They're not going to know anything more than they need to, Kurt. Just stop stressing out. Text me back when you hear something._

_..Right. Okay._

"Just tell me _something_, Blaine," Kurt murmured, resting his head against the wall. The shadow of a tear pooled up at the corner of his eye, "I just want to talk to you."

It was as if someone had told him what to do at that moment. He didn't believe in God, but Kurt felt that it was something more than his instinct that urged him to call the number he knew so well.

_419-567-863._

Gulping, Kurt gingerly held his mouth to the receiver. His first attempt at speaking was raspy and wordless, but with his second attempt, he began to form words that were understandable:

"B-Blaine. I know you're not listening.. that you're not there.. but it feels like you are. You _are _there, Blaine. You just don't know it right now. After all this ends you're going to wake up and we'll relive all the memories you've forgotten. That part isn't even important to me right now- your heart is still beating so mine is too, I guess. This is going to be hard but we'll make it through. You'll make it through.. you're stronger than I am, you know? You never thought so, but you are. And _I love you, _Blaine. I'm sorry for all the things I've done, the things I've said. For forgetting how special you were to me when things got hard. I've been so selfish, and I promise that I'm going to make that up to you. I-if you do wake up and wonder who in the world I am? It'll be like erasing everything that went wrong and rewriting it _more magical than ever. _We'll do it all again, baby, I promise you. We'll do the stolen kisses and the Saturday coffees and that wretched medium drip that you always loved so much. Everything and more. How about we go on that sushi class that you had planned? Go to the beach and go on an IKEA date? It's going to be so amazing, Blainey. I'll look after you when you get sick and replay you this voice message everyday until you remember the times we've lost. But for now, just keep fighting baby, because I'm ready to make this one count. I love you.. but you don't need me to remind you of that. I just hope you feel the same way."

Kurt dropped the phone to his lap, neglecting to hang up and cried into his hands.

_"..Kurt?"_

_Kurt's blood froze. Eyes wet and breath heavy, his hand pressed the device to his ear again. He rubbed his lips together, "B-Blaine?"_

_"I forgive you, Kurt."_

_"T-this isn't real. It's all inside my head, isn't it?"_

_"Of course it's happening inside your head, Kurt, but why on earth should that mean that it is not real?"  
_

_"Harry Potter reference? Nice."_

_"So you noticed that, huh?" _

_Kurt almost giggled._

_"You really forgive me.. for all this?"_

_"I'd forgive you for anything. You know that."_

_"I.. I would too."_

_"Kurt? I think your idea about playing your little voice message to me everyday is a good one. My memory's going to be pretty fuzzy and hearing you speak about the times we've had could only do me good."_

_"You're speaking like you're watching over yourself."_

_"Well, why not? Oh, and you better pick me up on all those offers you just gave me. An IKEA date sounds beyond exciting."_

_"It will be, Blaine. I promise."_

_"That's okay then. Does Coop miss me?"_

_"Heaps. He's gone to meet your parents at the airport."_

_"Well, we'll be meeting again soon. Tell them not to be too sore about it."_

_"Easier said than done."  
_

_"Hey, I'm going to be undergoing a hell of a lot of physio, I think they can manage a few coffees in the hospital whilst I get better."_

_"Eh, I don't know about that. The coffees here are awful."_

_"That's because you're not ordering a medium drip," Kurt could almost hear the sound of him winking._

_"Well maybe if you don't hang around to long I'll order you one."_

_"What if it goes cold?"  
_

_"You'll have to hurry up then."_

_"I better get a wriggle on then. Speaking of which, a very sleepy Blaine Ander-body is waiting back at the unit for me. I should go see to it."_

_"We'll speak again soon, Blaine?"_

_"Sooner than you know, baby. I promise."_

_"Okay. I.. I love you so much. I'm so sorry."  
_

_"Shh. No more apologies. Just us. NONE of this was because of you, Kurt. So don't even think that for a second. I love you too."_

_"Hurry back,"_

_"I will. Ooooooooooo.. I'm not a convincing ghost, am I?"_

_"Not really."_

_"Thought so. See you, Kurt."_

_"Bye Blaine."_

And somewhere, in the pit of the hospital, Blaine Anderson woke up.

* * *

So so so, it's over. Blaine is okay! You didn't really think I'd kill him off, did you? Let's just hope the road to Blaine's recovery isn't too bumpy and the voice message really does help restore his memory of Kurt. Nothing like a little light fluff for the final chapter, eh?

I'd love to know your thoughts, so drop me a **review **if you please! Anything you'd like me to continue on in future for fanfiction ideas? Just drop it in the review and I'll respond. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing this short little fic, even if I'm not the exactly most talented person. Have a WONDERFUL day and fill it with stories, Diet Coke and of course, Glee.

All my love,

Littleink. Xx


End file.
